


to tease

by WonderTwinC



Series: the crook and the assassin [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about Leonard, Sara finds, is that he goes down on her without having to be asked (or told, if she’s in that particular mood).  [set sometime after 1x07]</p>
            </blockquote>





	to tease

****The best thing about Leonard, Sara’s finds, is that he goes down on her without having to be asked (or told, if she’s in that particular mood).

What’s even better is that he _actually_  knows what the hell he’s doing with his mouth and his tongue and those long, calloused fingers of his. He sets a steady rhythm, a mix of tongue and fingers and once or twice the careful scrape of his teeth against her clit. It’s agonizing, but in a good way. 

Her fingers tangle in the sheets until she’s white knuckled. 

The teasing sensation of his five o’clock shadow ghosting across her thighs coupled with the vibration of his mouth as he hums tunelessly against her is Sara’s undoing. Her back arches as she inhales, the breath catching in her throat. They’ve done this enough times now that he knows not to stop. He curls his two fingers inside of her and his thumb, rough from handling guns most of his life, brushes against her clit. 

Sara comes with a shaky groan. 

Her thighs tremble as Leonard eases her down, his touches careful and practiced. It takes her a few minutes to catch her breath as she lays there with him still situated between her legs. 

 _Fuck, he’s good at this._ Sara lets out a breathless chuckle, her face flushed and her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as she stretches out against the cotton sheets. Calloused fingers squeeze her thighs one last time before Leonard shifts, moving to flop down beside her at the head of the bed. She almost wants to lean over and kiss him, to taste herself on his tongue, but there are rules to whatever it is they are doing.

As much as she likes Len, and she does more or less like him, she isn’t ready for more than a few good rounds between the sheets just yet. She turns her head, smacking his chest lightly with the back of her hand as she shoots him a shit eating grin. “I still don’t like you,” she states, still just a little out of breath.

Leonard huffs, his tongue darting out to brush against his lips before they twist into his patented asshole smirk. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
